Otherworld/Yellow Zone
Third zone of the Otherworld after the Tutorial. Overview Also called the Hunter's Plateau, a land where humans are hunted and eaten as well as treated as slaves. The zone was once ruled by the [[Sages|'Sages']]. The Sages who were slowly dying due to their body decided to experiment on the beasts in the jungle in order to create bodies to transmigrate their souls into. The result of which were the [[Higher Race|'Higher Races']]. They also implanted the mana pool organ into the bodies of the Higher Race with the Mana Pool Surgery. Near 800 years ago, they went to cryo-sleep to prepare to transmigrate into the bodies of the Higher Races. God intervened and made the zone into a bridge for the Otherworld. And so 800 years passed, with the Higher Races rebelling and gaining control of the zone. The Higher Races lost hundreds of thousands against the surviving 500 Sages who didn't go into cryo-sleep. 6 years after humanity transported to the Otherworld, [[Eres Valentine|'Eres']] and her comrades were able to eliminate the Makrons, one of the Higher Races. 8 years after humanity transported to the Otherworld, [[Clementine|'Clementine']] created an alliance with the Higher Races to build human farms. This would allow the Higher Races to tame and harvest the humans and allow Clementine to select and train underlings to move on to the next zone. It is forbidden for the Higher Races to interfere with the farm itself too much. By the time [[Kang Hansoo|'Kang Hansoo']] came up, there were 147 created villages. The villages were set up to attract humans. It provided a safe area from the predators in the Great Jungle Usas. The systems and rules were created to educate and threaten new arrivals and make them think that they would die if they left the villages. The Higher Races who come to harvest the offerings would imprint seeds of fear with ease, enabling them to divide the humans and make the humans distrust each other. To stop the gathered humans from escaping into the jungle in fear, Clementine created the Green Road, an escape hole and road of hope that hunters could choose. However, it is merely a trap to test humans and pick out underlings to send up for Clementine. Entrance/Exit In order to enter the Yellow Zone, one must jump into the portal located on the Gragos in the Orange Zone. The entrance of the Yellow Zone is inside the Kangri Worm, a giant larvae that lives in the depths of the great jungle, Usas, while gobbling up soil. The higher races don't like the smell of the Kangri worm so they stay away from its territory. In order to exit the Yellow Zone and move on to the [[Green Zone|'Green Zone']], one must go into the Silver Sea and drink its water so that they can move on to the next zone. Areas Great Jungle Usas A giant jungle filled with mysteries that nobody had searched in their entirety. At the same time a place where humans had to struggle in order to survive. The territories of the jungle are split between the predators within. The area where the Kangri Worm resides is the starting point for the Adventurers. Ceasefire Zone The human villages hidden in the Great Jungle Usas. These villages were created by Clementine 8 years after humanity was transported to the Otherworld. The first village to be seen was the village which is led by Ekidu. The village is divided into 41 areas. The villages have many crossroads and rules. The first crossroad one would take would be to either become a guest or a resident (farmer). A guest can only stay within the village for three days before having to leaving. They are supplied with information to get to the next zone. A resident isn't able to leave for 6 months. They are responsible for growing crops and dealing with weaker beasts. The second crossroad one would take would be to either to be kicked out after their 6 months of farming, or stay by fulfilling the duties of a hunter. They are in charge of dealing with the dangerous beasts that would be of danger to the farmers around the village. The third crossroad one would take would be to either to kicked out once again after a whole year of being in the village, or get promoted to be guards. Most leave to go explore the Green Road, a road that leads to their next destination, the Green Zone. Every few months, an offering/sacrifice is made to the Higher Races. Hunters and guards are exempt. Farmers need votes to stay in the village or be "harvested" by the Higher Races. 1st Area The 1st Area is the most dangerous area around and the place the strongest people were in charge of. The hunters in charge of the 1st Area are only allowed to scout, not explore. This is due to someone provoking something they shouldn't have in the past and almost getting the village destroyed. The is located in the 1st Area. It's a giant tree shaped sculpture that has an unknowingly deep darkness behind it. Within the darkness is an underground cavern filled with ruins and destroyed research facilities of the Sages. Sage artifacts that quickly drains a person's mana can be found here. The hunters of Oasis leave weak kidnapped farmers here to play with. This area holds the the Sealing Jade. Green Road A road filled with powerful beasts that threatens the village. A road that followed the path of conflict between the Higher races. Clementine created this road to be an escape hole, a road of hope, for the humans living in the village. This allowed the villages to herd humans to come here instead of having them run away into the jungle from fear. The Green Road beginning from the villages were a test. Something that tested the entire human race that the Higher races and Clementine’s followers had set up. The ones who passed would be sent up and the failures… would get turned into an Offering. Clementine didn't want to send up anybody who would possibly become a threat to her. Clementine's underlings manages the Green Road. These underlings are the chosen from the strongest of the Hunters and Guards. The entire road itself is looked over by three Satellite Fortresses controlled by the Higher Races. Underground Maze A last line of defense for 500 Sages in their last attempt to defend themselves from the Higher Races rebelling. It is also the nest of the Triple Fusion Beast. The maze is a complex structure created to go up against the Higher Races. Beneath the maze is a hidden second maze that holds the , a crown that can control and shape the liquid metal maze with one's consciousness. This area is also the area of the final battle between the Sages and Higher Races in the past. Bird Cage The area between the outer regions of the Green Road and the Arucon’s territory, the playground and the aquarium of the Higher Races. Within the bird cage is an underground structure that spread out multiple kilometers wide. It is a resort for the Higher Races to co-exist and enjoy their time by playing with and eating humans. The Bird Cage is made of a strange material which limited the Higher Race's flight, communication abilities, and sixth sense. The Bird Cage was originally an environment for the primitive Higher Races to adapt and learn how to control mana. Deep within the Bird Cage is a secret area where the Higher Races were experimented on by the Sages. Within this secret area is an impenetrable door that can only be opened with the Destruction Jade. Inside the door lies the cryo-sleeping Sages who went to sleep to prepare for soul transmigration before God intervened. Silver Sea The exit that the people who have gone through the Green Road take. This giant sea is filled with a silvery liquid metal and has the power to suppress the mana pool, which is the origin of the Higher Race's strength. This made the Higher Races dislike coming to this area. Hidden within the sea is a giant metal castle, the El-Tara, a giant satellite Fortress created by Karmen, the ex-king of the Sages. Drinking the water of the Silver Sea would enable the person to move on to the next Zone.Category:Dimension